Remembering
by Daratrine Lyre
Summary: Valkyrie is gone, somewhere that will tear up her mind, make her... Forget it all , having to build back up with new goals is almost the impossible but she's Valkyrie...right? Skulduggery isn't holding up well back at home, no one is But wile he needs her just to move on , they face an even bigger threat to the world. The two always pull thro, but this time there own.
1. Chapter 1

for anyone who didn't know I used to be satire can and sadly had to delete that account due to one unthoughtful person

im now back

username, xx Daratrine lyre )

I've already started this but i'm keeping it going, an for those not read it i'm putting it all up :)

i hope you enjoy it c;

**Remembering**

She is abbadon

she is the darkness hidden by light

_A destroying Angel_

A beautiful Tragedy,

Perfectly cruel,

Depravedly swain,

angelically sever.

she is a disaster that can kill,

and a beauty that can't be Tamed.

Darkness surrounded her, she waited for her company to come and give her purpose . There it was ,a familiar clinking sound echoed on copper and steel flooring. The sound she had waited on. The sound the had needed.

she saw a man in a long white coat standing in front of her. He treasured her, he was just like everyone else here. irrelevant. she watched him unlock the door and approach her. She just sat on her long wooden seat cross legged ,barley giving him a second glance. there had to be more to this. More than these walls ,her training and more than being an unquestionable assassinations. The man looked at her she wasn't anybody or somebody. She was something ,his creation. Something the others envied him for. She needed to understand for the first time she could remember. "abaddon, " he addressed her and she didn't have a name. and he liked to refer to her before she went on to her training ,training she hadn't needed again as she was already stood with ought question ,he had blond hair

like, like..Craven .He had been the on to take her here. He wanted her gone. she had to remember who she was ,and who they were. Cleric Craven ,she hated that name ,it tasted dusty and bitter on her tong .He led her here, he would die for it. Suddenly had some reason, some kind of goal to build off. That was all it took she needed to know who she was . A loud Syrian played from room to room and a message on what looked like a radio "theres a breakout on floor 15" and the man gestured casually for me to follow. We came through god no's how many rooms and

i paid no attention ,i had more important matters to contemplate. He told me to sit and again i did with ought question,he couldn't suspect anything. I sat on the seat, it was like the one in my previous room .Why was I here ,I needed more. "Welcome " thats what they told me. i no longer felt welcome, that feeling faded Awfully fast. The name tuned it to my head again ,this one was different ,it was a number of things along with pleasant. Skulduggery Pleasant. It tasted good

I got up, Syrians still sounding and passed through some files. That looked hopeful .She flipped through folders until she found one that intrigued her Stephanie Edgly. That name rung a bell. It was her name, associations to dispose of: Melissa edgly, Desmond edgly ,there was a couple more names but they were obviously most important. Her parents, they were _dead_, because of there own daughter. The other names were relations too. Fergus ,Beryl along with some other names ,obviously from her mothers side. A hole family dead ,Her family. There was a bang and the door came open. She needed an escape . She pushed the men back and ran like a flash through the opposite door ,glass shattered, the men screamed. It felt good to run. She sprinted through 8 doors until she came to a dead end, no ,there had to be a way out .She bolted through the looked window on the dim side of the room. More men she irritatedly pushed them out of sight ,she needed some kind of distraction. She flicked her wrist and a flame grew in her palm ,it felt natural ,like a single familiar sensation. A memory grew and bloomed ,she'd just discovered she could do magic. Sheer thrill and excitement filled her up, she'd lifted a shell at haggard beach, Haggard...she snapped into the moment and threw flames at the pathway behind her. With fire quickly consuming the space she left behind ,she dashed furiously out fore more doors. Looking around the room for her escape she listened to the fire alarms and angry yells through long corridors, It was like music to her. In a long set of double doors was a large glass window pain, it looked old and warn out ...it also looked...Outside! they suddenly gleamed with hope and she speed out them much faster than she knew possible for her with ought evan stopping to take a breath she leaped away, desperate for an escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Skulduggery's p.o.v

It had was 15 months since Valkyrie had been taken. I'd tried for those 15 months practically non-stop searching and got no were , some more dead ends. I'd only just got her back too damn it, she'd just rescued me and we went home to rest up and Valkyrie had been taken by Dusk, according to what china had heard we had no clue who he was working for but they'd killed her relatives and stolen all photos and notes by or including her.

We were now having a meeting about it... "Tanith, did you find anything new" China sounded as exhausted as everyone els. "No" she replied as if on cue "wld goows chaase" she panted "I'm sorry" China mused "wild goose chase" I always ended up as a translator with Tanith ,she was like a sister to valkyrie and that girl really worked around the clock now "you should sit down Tanith" i motioned to the chair and she sat with ought a moments hesitation. Now it was ghastly's turn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: disheartened**

Chapter 2

Remembering

Now it was Ghastly's turn "How was brazil ?

"nothing, more dead ends" Ghastly sounded especially uncomfortable "It's been so long...maybe she's " "NO" I practically yelled at him. I could't think like that, she was tougher than even They knew. She had to be okay. Tanith's face was a composure of fear and horror. Stammering for words

"I don't think Valkyries dead, " China paused for effect "Dusk and whoever his associates are wanted valkyrie, they killed a lot of people to force this away from the Medea and did a impeccable job of making certain her location stayed secret" "if they simply wished to end her life they would't have bothered, they could have just done it as soon as they caught her" "what would they do, its been MONTHS" Tanith's voce shook

"Its far to secluded to be a trap...Valkyrie Is't dead but beyond that is impossible to gage"

everyone seemed slightly comforted by this logic but images of her current state still played through my head. How could she be so sure..

China's THOUGHTS:

China looked at the blond woman, a woman she'd never really liked but valkyrie was a ...friend... the words sounded strange, unfamiliar on her tong , And the worst part of all. The greatest tragedy of all, something she could never tell anybody. Simply a fact. She absolutely loved Valkyrie and was getting less sleep than Tanith.

back to Skulduggery's P.O.V

Skulduggery knew China was right. They really did want Valkyrie _alive_, god no's what they had done to her, what they'd put her through. Dusk loathed Valkyrie and Vampires were hostile let alone these mystery companions. They really had gone a far way to stray from detection

Skulduggery knew China was right. They really did want Valkyrie _alive_, god no's what they had done to her, what they'd put her through. Dusk loathed Valkyrie and Vampires were hostile let alone these mystery companions. They really had gone a far way to stray from detection

Short chapter i know and its been far too long but i was away easter on a family thing so i could't even type anything . Remember **R&R** it'll only take a minuet and I **LOVE** constructive criticism along with an opinoin :)

enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: were I always wanted to go**

Hi guy's, I've FINALY updated and I know it has been far too long, I've had other work and I've been working on my own novels but here it is and I'm definitely going to carry some of these on. This one included. Remember I love reviews and constructive criticism. also, if you have any suggestions, put them in you'r reviews or pm me. Enjoy

Also, thank you **Scarlet Valantino** and **Skylair Hernandez** , for the reviews. I loved them lots. It really motivated me.

Remembering

Chapter 3

"The rain dripped lazily through the gaps in the sky. Drenching everything it could reach, including Valkyrie. Who was in other notes **not** impressed." I sprinted down the pathway as fast as I was capable. There had to be some wear to stop eventually, I didn't even know were I was. I watched couples by there cars, making a mad dash to get inside. Children trying to play outside before there parents ushered them to the house. Some of them even looked over at me with a kind a strange expression. Like a mix of sadness and shame, no a spark of something else. Could it be compassion? Maybe but I think I've forgotten what that looks like. Shrugging I kept going till I made it to a bus stop with a roof on it. This seemed pleasant, I almost had it until a bus pulled in. He looked over at me, he was old but hale with greying hair and green eyes. Slowly loosing there spark, tall but lean, obviously unmarried and only mortal. He wouldn't be hard to take down. Wait, take down? This wasn't a mission, I had no reason to fight him. Were did that even come from I wondered until he asked me to board. I stepped up and took in the empty bus. "Could you tell me were this bus is headed? .He spoke with a very pronounced English accent "Back to London, I came down here to Crawly this morning." I searched my pockets, nothing. He must have noticed my expression and scanned the empty bus behind him "Sweetheart, hop on, take the rest you look like you need and Ill wake you when we stop, okay? "o...kay, thanks" This was weird. What was he getting from this? Wondering if he knew he was helping someone who'd killed so frequently I sat a couple of rows back and removed the pack I'd grabbed in my hurried escape, rummaging through the content. Leaving no stone unturned, I found some files, some cash, go figure. A G.P.S the size of my hand, a note book and phone. I packed up and had the sleep I needed wile I had the time.

Everything was so dark, my legs ached and it felt like somebody had put a hole straight through my torso. I was walking through an interminable, narrow hallway. My head was really beginning to throb and my deplorable eye site made me stumble. Someone passed in a long white coat. _Was I in a hospital? Why was it so...nefarious? _The next thingI knew I was sitting In a chair in the middle of a large white room. "_Oh, its a mental-hospital. That explains it" _teased my subconscious but I had the creeping suspicion it wasn't. The room I was in had copious amounts of medical equipment in it. Everyone was looking at me like I was the main attraction at a carnival. It wasn't them I was concerned with though. It was the two men in the next room, having a muted conversation that caught my attention. I had a feeling they were making the decisions around here. I tried to listen to what they were saying but I couldn't make out the words, why was my hearing so lousy? They walked into the room but I couldn't see there faces. Everything kind of faded out. Like somebody stuck a needle into my arm even though I knew thats not what happened.

Before I could even think_ 'strange' _I was standing in a similar room. Talking to a man I recognized called Terrance, he helped train me. This was a new kind of dark. My hole demeanor had changed. Then even that started growing indistinct. It wasn't as fuzzy but I had this vague premonition that both scenes were a long time apart from each other. Months? Maybe years? I couldn't

Surmise. It was a shot in the dark. Then I felt something cold touch my face, for a moment I felt slightly incognizant. That was until I opened my eyes and saw those familiar hale green eyes looking back.

The bus driver grinned. "were stopped." I thanked him and hopped off. Leaving a ten dollar note on his seat and saying a silent hello to London. The streets were loud and the weather was nicer, even at night. I think when I was younger, this is were I wanted to go.


End file.
